This invention relates to a burial casket and more particularly to a tray placed in the bottom of a casket to capture liquids created by the decomposition of human remains.
Decomposition of human remains, even if embalmed, creates fluids that accumulate in the bottom of a casket. These fluids present a number of problems. For example, due to the use of formalin solution in embalming, there can be the presence of extremely corrosive formic acid in the fluids, as well as other corrosive materials. Bacteria, enzymes etc. also are present in the fluids. Formic acid is extremely corrosive to metals, e.g. carbon steel, stainless steel, copper and its alloys, presenting the risk of casket failure and leakage due to corrosion.
Wooden caskets, because of the inherent nature of the material and methods of construction, are not leak proof. Fluids which accumulate can readily escape to the outside creating problems of leakage before interment and also for interment in mausoleums and crypts.
Prior dealings with the problem have been more or less jury rigged solutions. Funeral directors might put absorbent material in the bottom of the casket. A sheet of plastic may have been stapled to the interior of the bottom portion of the casket. A tray containing ice cubes to keep the body cool has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,707. A tray that slides horizontally into the casket has been proposed, although the function of the tray does not appear to be the capture of liquids, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,584.